Megalo Dale
Megalo Dale '''(also known as '''MegaDale) is the one hundred-thirty-sixth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on January 12, 2003. The episode was written by J.B. Cook, and directed by Cyndi Tang-Loveland. The episode's real name is MegaDale, and is the second episode of the series to use digital animation, after Bobby Goes Nuts. Plot One morning, when meeting with Mega Lo Mart manager Gladwell (guest star Tom Arnold), Hank is notified of a rat infestation within the store. When Gladwell asks if he knows a good exterminator, Hank (knowing only one) hesitantly says no. Later in the alley, Dale is upset because a rival exterminator company is taking all his business. Feeling guilty for his friend, Hank informs his neighbor about the Megalo Mart job much to Dales delight. When Dale gets to Megalo Mart he sets traps all over the store only for them to fail. Later when Dale is inspecting a security cam wire that was chewed up he realizes that he's not dealing with a rat. When two music department employees (guest stars Topher Grace and Danny Masterson) add to Dale's suspicions the exterminater goes to tell the manager. Gladwell lets it slip that Hank said that Dale was "the best". This makes Dale so confident that he demands to stay overnight in the store promising success by morning putting Hank's reputation on the line. At night before closing time, Dale calls Hank to tell him that he staying overnight at the store, and when questioned why, Dale reveals that he's hunting Chuck Mangione, much to Hank's shock and displeasure. After grabbing some equipment from Dale's house with Nancy's help, Hank, Bill & Boomhauer head to Mega Lo Mart to catch the rat and save Hank's reputation. When they get to Mega Lo Mart and meet with the exterminator they convince him that they're going to help him track down Mangione which Dale accepts with glee. As the four men spread out to lay rat traps everywhere strange things begin to happen. When Boomhauer tries a gyroscope ride and Bill gets stuck to a broken heart pressure machine they are both seemingly attacked by Chuck Mangione. Dale believes that Chuck is responsible but when Hank tries to dispute it, the mongoose Dale let out to flush out Mangione activates a trap that the man had set earlier. While everyone is okay, this stunt pushes Hank to far as he admits about lying to Gladwell about Dale's recommendation and is now going to call Dale's rival company to do what he thought Dale could do. However when Hank tries to make the call he notices the phone lines have been cut and to everyone's horror the doors have been blocked by a wall of vending machines. Suddenly, they hear a trumpet start to play and the lights suddenly start turn themselves off, proving that the four men are not alone in the store. As the group is wondering what to do next, Hank suggests moving the machines to get out but Dale is against it as the blockade could be riged and goes of on his own to find culprit. When he leaves Hank suggests using a back to back method to protect the group from sneak attacks but it fails when a loud noise spooks them and all three men get separated with Hank getting captured by one of the "Chucks". Dale in the meantime traps another Mangione only to find he himself has been tricked, as the they actually the teenage employees Dale met earlier and where simply messing with him by posing as the famed musician. They now set their sites on humiliating the exterminator as he begins to flee from the two teens. As Dale runs from the two troublemakers he runs into a dead end but is fortunately saved by mysterious stranger before the teens could find him. The stranger turns out the real Chuck Mangione which proves Dale's instincts where right all along. When Dale asks why the famed musician was hiding in the store Mangione reveals that when he signed Mega Lo Marts contract he didn't read the fine print which state that "he has to be at every store opening in the country, and they open 400 stores a year." Which leaves him with no professional or private life. So he decides to get revenge by living in the store all the while using the merchandise to live on and to have fun with. Even going as far as to chew off the security camera wire to come and go as he pleases and defecating in the store for the employees to clean up. Dale is impressed with Chuck until he hears his friends cry for help and goes off to help them, but not before getting some advice from Mangione which he then uses to stop the teens and save his friends. Outside, the teens are arrested and Gladwell is happy with the results. Hank also apologizes to Dale for doubting him as the four friends head for home with Chuck Mangione playing "Feel so Good" into the night. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Norm Glidewell (cameo) *Chris (cameo) *Unknown Customer (cameo) - voiced by David Herman *Cory (cameo) *Chuck Mangione (cameo) Other Story 'Sidestory: 'Peggy is trying to teach Bobby how to play "Don't Spill The Beans", but Bobby cheats by stuffing the beans up his nose. This turns out to be a big mistake as he can neither get the beans out or breath properly. He is taken to the hospital where a doctor successfully removes the bean and Peggy forces him to play with the expelled beans as punishment for cheating Trivia *The teenage Mega-Lo Mart employees were voiced by Danny Masterson and Topher Grace, who at the time were stars of the live-action FOX sitcom That 70's Show Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes featuring Dale